


like out of a movie

by kirani



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Derek "Nursey" Nurse is Unchill, M/M, Matchmaking, Multi, POV Derek "Nursey" Nurse, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: Nursey has been watching Dex and Chowder since the Taddie Tour and now that they're all frogs he's sure of it. They like each other. But neither of them is doing anything about it! So Nursey decides to take matters into his own hands.





	like out of a movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zim-tits (beansprean)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansprean/gifts).

> I'm so sorry this has taken FOREVER!!! This was written for my 800 followers giveaway for Bean and that was over 100 followers ago so it's been a while. This was the prompt I got:   
polyfrogs. from nurseys POV. he thinks hes watching his bffs fall in love and views it like a romance novel he is just reading, but not a part of...until he realizes hes been a main character all along.......happy ending

Nursey loved his best friends and he loved watching them fall for each other.

As far as he was concerned, the two of them were made for each other. Dex was reserved but Chowder’s exuberance brought him out of his shell in all the right ways. Chowder had a tendency to over-apologize but Dex wouldn’t let him and had been teaching him how to set boundaries over the semester. Dex “let” Chowder cuddle him but he looked like he really enjoyed it. Like they both really enjoyed it. 

Plus it was just cute as heck that Dex got all protective on the ice like C couldn’t defend himself. Yeah, that’s a d-man thing but Nursey thought their version of it was especially cute. 

What was frustrating was that they didn’t realize how perfect they’d be as a couple! So Nursey decided to make it happen. 

His first approach was to ghost them for frog night to get them to hang out without him. But they got so worried that he was in trouble that they came back to the dorms and didn’t go see the scary movie (that Chowder would have surely hidden his face in Dex’s flannel for) in favor of checking on him. 

He pretended to have fallen asleep. 

Next, he tried leaving them love notes. From each other, of course. 

It wasn’t hard to come up with things to say, they were both just so good it made it easy to wax eloquent for the length of a sheet of notebook paper. 

Dex found his note in his history textbook when they were studying together and flushed pink as he read. 

“Nurse, why did you leave me a note and sign it Chowder?” 

Nursey squinted at him, trying to determine if his cover had actually been blown or if Dex was just fishing. 

“Dunno what you’re talking about, Dexadoo. What’d he say?”

Dex squinted back before carefully folding the paper. “This is your handwriting. Don’t pretend you don’t know.”

“You know my handwriting?” Nursey blinked. They’d only known each other for a few months! 

“Of course I know your handwriting,” Dex rolled his eyes. When Nursey didn’t answer he just said “whatever” and went back to his homework. 

Nursey was undeterred. 

He slipped Chowder’s into his goalie bag the next morning at practice but then didn’t see him until that evening when Chowder tackled him on the green couch at the Haus. “Nursey that note was so sweet!”

Nursey swore mentally but feigned ignorance. “What note?”

Chowder leaned back and looked at him. “You left me a note in my gear bag.” He pulled out the paper and Nursey pretended to see it for the first time. 

“This is signed Dex,” he tried. 

“But it’s your handwriting?” Chowder was so cute when he’s confused. 

“No it’s not.”

“Nursey what’s going on?”

“Why don’t you ask Dex? He wrote the note. Chill, C.”

Chowder stared at him with a strange look on his face. “Oh-kay,” he said, drawing out the first syllable. “Do you know if there’s pie?” 

Nursey nodded and Chowder stood and went to the kitchen. Nursey grinned. His notes plan might not have worked but he knew Dex was in the kitchen banging his head against the table over programming homework, so maybe they could have a cute moment over that! 

After a few minutes of soft voices, though, Chowder and Dex both left the kitchen and emerged with three slices of pie between them. They sat on either side of Nursey on the couch and Dex wordlessly handed one of the pieces to Nursey. 

The two of them exchanged a couple more odd looks but didn’t speak as they all ate. 

Maybe they had had a Moment in the kitchen and had come out here to diffuse the tension? That’s progress! He smiled to himself as he offered to take their plates back to the kitchen and they exchanged another odd look. 

He lingered in the kitchen and heard them speaking in hushed tones again. His plan was working! Time to step it up.

Step Two of his amazing plan was to set them up on an actual date and not just ditch them for Frog Night. He needed something he couldn’t go to. 

Tickets! He needed tickets. 

Play tickets from his friend Alice clutched in his hand, he approached his fellow frogs. 

“Hey, guys.”

“Hey, Nursey,” Dex said, a smile on his face. Nursey loved how much Dex smiled when he was with Chowder. It made him softer, somehow. “What’s up?”

“My friend gave me a pair of tickets to her play,” that was a lie, he had bought them, “but now I can’t go because I have to go to this seminar thing. I need the extra credit. Do you guys want them?”

“Sure!” Chowder grinned. “What play?”

“Sleeping Beauty.”

“Oh cool! Have you seen it Dex?”

Dex shook his head but accepted the tickets. Nursey grinned and only fist-pumped in his head. Date success!

When the pair of them returned to the dorms late that night, Nursey watched them surreptitiously out his window. They weren’t holding hands or anything but they were definitely walking closer together than they usually did, their shoulders brushing every few steps. 

This time he did fist-pump. 

“You’re so weird, bro,” his roommate mumbled. Nursey ignored him. 

The next day, he nudged Dex at morning practice and asked for deets. 

“Deets? Of what?”

“Your date with C!” Nursey whispered. 

Dex flushed pink. “It wasn’t a date. We just went to the play. The one  _ you  _ gave us tickets for, remember?”

“Yeah! I gave them to you so you’d finally,  _ you know _ .”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dex mumbled, his ears turning pink as well. 

“Do you not like Chowder?” Nursey asked, suddenly confused. Had he read this wrong. “I thought you did.”

Dex rolled his eyes and pulled Nursey out of the locker room to talk in the hall. 

“Look, I do. He’s… amazing. But he doesn’t like me like that and it wasn’t a date.”

Nursey bounced excitedly on his toes. He had confirmation from Dex! 

“Would you stop that?”

Nursey dropped to his heels. “I think he does though. And you two are so cute together!”

Dex narrowed his eyes at him in a look that was beginning to be very familiar but Nursey still didn’t understand exactly what it meant. “Drop it, Nurse. Please.”

He turned and walked away from Nursey but he was just left more determined than before. He was getting so close! 

Nursey decided he needed to just talk to Chowder. No more secret dates and definitely no love notes. He stopped by Chowder’s dorm that evening and knocked.

“Hey, C, can I talk to you?” he asked when Chowder opened the door.

“Sure!” He made room for Nursey and then hopped up onto his bed, sitting cross-legged. Nursey took the desk chair 

“What’s up?”

“I’ve just kinda noticed… you and Dex are really cute together. You know what I mean?”

“No? We’re not… we’re not dating, Nursey.”

“I know. But I think you should ask him out.”

“You do?”

“Yeah! You guys have that whole hot and cold, excited and sarcastic, opposites attract thing going on. It’s cute. And I’m pretty sure he likes you, too.”

“And why are you so sure I like him?”

“I have eyes, Christopher. You like him.”

Chowder blushed and Nursey grinned in triumph. 

“I’m not saying you’re wrong,” Chowder said, holding up his hand when Nursey opened his mouth to interrupt. “But are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, you’re sure this is what you want?”

What did what he want have to do with it? “Yeah, C, I think it’s a great idea. You guys are both so great, you deserve someone just as swawesome.”

Chowder studied him carefully for a moment before speaking again. “I’ll think about it.”

“Chill.”

The next day, he tripped into the living room of the Haus to find Chowder and Dex cuddled up on the green couch. 

“Swawesome,” he said. 

They looked up at him. 

“Hey, Nurse,” Dex said. “Can you, um, sit?”

Nursey shrugged and sat down across from them in a chair. 

“We were wondering about something and wanted to talk to you.”

“Shoot, bro,” Nursey said easily, eyes tracking all the places Chowder and Dex were touching. He tried to look chill. 

They exchanged a look between them before Chowder spoke. “Why have you been trying to set us up all semester?” 

“Because you’re a super cute couple and you clearly didn’t see it. I wanted to help. It worked, didn’t it?” He gestured at their bodies snug together on the cushions. 

They exchanged another look. 

“Well, kinda. But we kinda feel like we’re missing something here. Why did you think we’re a good couple?”

Nursey smiled. That he could explain. “Okay, so you’ve got the opposites attract thing going like I told Chowder, and, like, Dex you get so soft around Chowder? And Chowder, Dex grounds you in this really sweet way? And the d-man and goalie thing is super adorbs. Plus, you guys are my best friends. You deserve someone as swawesome as you. You just needed a little help. It’s basically a rom-com.”

“Okay, but what about you?” Chowder asked after a long moment following Nursey’s rambling. 

“What about me? We’re still the frogs, it’s chill.”

“Nursey,” Dex tried, swallowing hard. “It’s not just Chowder I’m soft for.”

“What?” 

“And Dex isn’t the only one who grounds me,” Chowder added.

“I don’t get it.”

“We’re the frogs,” Chowder shrugged. “And we’d like, well, we’d like to still be the frogs. Just… maybe with makeouts?”

“Chill, C, I’m not gonna freak out if you guys make out.”

“Oh my god, Nurse, we want to kiss you, too.”

Nursey froze. This was not how he meant for this to go. They were supposed to fall in love and live happily ever after! And he would be their best friend forever and they would all get am apartment together and chirp each other and frog pile in Chowder and Dex’s big king bed and watch movies and throw popcorn and -- oh my god he wanted to date them, too. 

“Nursey?” Dex’s face looked worried when he finally focused on it.

He blinked. “You want to date me? Both of you?”

“Yeah,” Dex said, looking slightly less scared. “And each other. If that’s cool with you.”

“Chill,” Nursey choked out. What even was his life?

“That’s not really an answer, Derek,” Dex chided.

Nursey’s cheeks heated at his first name out of Dex’s lips. Had he ever called him Derek before?

“It’s really cool with me,” he grinned. 

The tension in Dex’s shoulders loosened, a smile blooming on his face. Chowder leapt up and grinned back, crossing to Nursey and sliding onto the arm of the chair. 

“Hi,” he said, suddenly shy after the decisive approach. 

“Hey, C,” Nursey smiled softly. 

Dex stood and approached the pair of them. 

“I’m gonna kiss you now, okay?”

“You sure you don’t wanna kiss Dex first?” Nursey asked, still not quite believing his life. 

“Nope. You’re the one that got us together, after all. You deserve the first kisses.”

“Okay,” Nursey whispered. 

Chowder leaned down and cupped Nursey’s jaw before meeting his lips softly. 

“Wow.”

Chowder grinned and Nursey smiled back before looking up at Dex, who pulled him gently up from the chair. “I’m gonna kiss you, now, too.”

“Yeah,” Nursey sighed, his lips still tingling from his kiss with Chowder. 

Dex leaned in, tilting his face slightly to press his lips against Nursey’s.

The tingling intensified. 

Dex pulled back an inch and whispered, “If you say chill I will scream.” Nursey opened his eyes and found Dex grinning at him. They were still  _ them _ . Chirpy and sarcastic and still soft. It was  _ good. _

“Can I say ‘swawesome’?” 

“I’ll allow it,” Dex laughed. Nursey kissed him again. 

“I wanna kiss Dex, too!” Chowder interrupted and Nursey released Dex with a shy smile. 

How could he have ever imagined them as anything less than the frogs? 

“Frogs forever,” he said when Dex and Chowder pulled apart. Chowder grinned and pulled them into a hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I'm on tumblr at [willdexpoindexter](), come yell at me about frogs.


End file.
